


Bring You The Hope You Brought Me

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [20]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Day 21, Don't copy to another site, Hope, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 21Word Prompt: HopeFandom: X-Men First ClassPairing: Erik/Charles





	Bring You The Hope You Brought Me

Erik tore his eyes away from the clouds that floated outside the window of the plane as they headed towards Paris. Erik found his eyes landing on the sprawled out form of Charles on the couch on the other side of the plane. Erik glanced over at Logan who was smoking and looking out his window, fully content to ignore Erik for the rest of the flight to Paris. 

Erik allowed the King piece of the chessboard up and floated it around his fingers as he studied Charles. He found himself frowning as he remembered their conversation about how he gave up his powers so he could walk, no so he could sleep.

Erik set the piece back down on the board and rose to his feet only to take a few steps across the cabin to kneel next to the side of the couch. Erik found himself watching as Charles’ chest rose and fell with each breath, his eyes moving below his closed eyelids. 

Erik gently curled his fingers around Charles’ wrist, letting out a low breath as he felt the other man’s pulse beat under the pads of his fingers. Erik closed his eyes and just focused on Charles’ pulse for a moment or two. Erik had so many dreams or daydreams perhaps while stuck in that plastic prison of being reunited with Charles, reliving their time spent together and avoiding how it all went wrong on that beach. 

Erik vividly remembered how Charles pulled that memory out of his mind, of light, love and hope. How he taught him that was just as powerful as the anger he had gathered around him like a shield for all those years. How easily Erik had thrown those ideals away when faced with Shaw. Erik shook his head as he opened his eyes and took a long moment to take in the sight of Charles’ relaxed face and how the lighting in the plane cast a soft glow around the man’s face. 

“I will make this right, I will protect our future,” Erik murmured quietly enough that Logan couldn’t hear him, but Erik knew this was something he had to promise aloud. 

Charles had given him hope when he was in one of the darkest places in his life and now it seemed as if their roles were reversed. Erik would save Charles from Trask, from Mystique and himself. Erik would make sure Charles’ future was full of light and hope even if it meant Erik had to drop deeper into darkness. 

All for Charles, this was all for Charles and that is what Erik had to remind himself to keep from breaking. If Charles could go back to the hopeful Charles from that day with the satellite dish that’s all Erik could hope for by the end of all of this.


End file.
